


Sebastian's Sister

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable puppies, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nosy Neighbors, Swearing, mentions of bullying, mentions of inappropriate actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian finally have the talk only to be interrupted by Sebastian's twin sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt stood outside Sebastian’s building for 10 minutes, Peggy yanking at her leash to get inside, before he got the courage to ring to buzzer. It was a Monday morning and he knew Sebastian didn’t have any classes. It took him a week to even entertain the idea of talking to Sebastian. At first, he was still embarrassed by his behavior and conflicted by what Jeff said. Then it was just straight anxiety stopping him from breaking the silence. What really pushed him was seeing Peggy Sue so distressed and lonely. His awkwardness was affecting his dog and it broke his heart to see her like that. So, without thinking about it or even calling ahead, he packed them up in the car and drove into the city to Sebastian’s building.

 

“Hey Rena you’re really early, I’ll be down in a minute.” Sebastian’s voice rang out through the comm. 

 

“Uhm, I don’t know who that is…” Kurt said, confused.

 

“Kurt?” Sebastian said with the sound of something falling to the ground followed by a muffled, “Shit!”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Uh, yea. Hold on, I’m buzzing you in.” Sebastian replied and before Kurt said anything, the door clicked open and Peggy Sue started tugging harder to get inside. When he got to Sebastian’s floor, he saw the man at Brynn’s door, Van Gogh in his arms. “Brynn, it’s probably going to be the rest of the day and maybe overnight for Van Gogh. She’s allergic to dogs, so I can’t have them both around each other. So let’s make it a solid $300 and that will cover any damage he does.” 

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Kurt said as he approached. Knowing that was much higher price than what he usually paid her to dogsit. 

 

“Uh, not this second. You need to have Brynn watch Peggy, too. I have to de-dog my apartment. For the next 24 hours. My sister is visiting for the day and she is allergic to fur.” 

 

“Oh, ok. Sorry, I should have called or texted.” Kurt awkwardly stood there, holding Peggy still as she tried to run into Brynn’s after Van Gogh.

 

“What? No. It’s fine, she literally called me last night to say she was coming and that she was already boarding the flight and that there was nothing I could do about it. She’s coming from France so it’ll be another hour or so before she gets here. I just wanted time to vacuum and open a few windows to air out the dog allergens or whatever.” Sebastian awkwardly shifted his weight, why was he so nervous?

 

“Hi Kurt.” Brynn broke the awkward silence, causing both men to startle.

 

“Brynn! Hi. Right, well, here’s Peggy. She already ate, so dont let here eat again for a few hours.” Kurt handed the fluffy spitfire over to the teen.

 

“She’s in good hands. Have fun, you too. Just remember, I am an impressionable little girl and on the other side of the wall.” Brynn said with a wink.

 

“Brynn, We’re jus-” Sebastian started but she had already closed the door. The two stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment. “We should go into my apartment.”

“Uh yea, ok.” Kurt felt nervous about the alone time with Sebastian but maybe helping the man clean will distract them from the inevitable conversation they would have to have.

 

“Make smart choices! Use protection!” Brynns muffled voice came through her door. Sebastian and Kurt blushed and quickly moved away from the teen’s prying ears.

 

Once safely inside Sebastian’s, Kurt felt like more relaxed. “So do you want me to help vacuum or I can wash something?” 

 

“Actually, could you just take the hand vac and get the pillows and furniture? Van Gogh doesn't go in the guest room cause the door is almost always closed so we can skip that room. I’ll get the floors and move all his stuff to my room. And we can crack a couple windows open while we work.” Sebastian seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else as he surveyed the space. “I just wish she gave me more than 24 hours notice.”

 

The two worked in silence, letting the sounds of the vacuums and the city mask the dense tension. Unfortunately and fortunately, the sharp focus helped them finish the work quickly and they were done an hour later. Kurt shifted his weight back and forth on his feet as he watched Sebastian close the windows, “I think we're all set here. Your sister can breathe easy.” 

 

“Yea, I should probably put the heat on. New England, November, and open windows aren’t a good mix.” Sebastian said with a shiver. “Do you want some coffee?”

 

“Sure.” Kurt nodded knowing full well that the dreaded talk was coming soon. Once they both had a mug in hand, they say together stiffly on the couch. “Seb, we should probably talk about Halloween.”

 

“Seb? Usually only Serena calls me that and lives.” Sebastian joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“I’m being serious. And I’d kind of like to be done with this conversation before your sister gets here. It’s awkward enough without witnesses.” Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, “Look, I understand how i was acting was confusing and weird and while I want to blame it on alcohol, I know I didn’t have nearly enough to drink to do so.”   
  


“Okay..”

 

“Hold on, I need to get this all out.” Kurt interrupted, “the other day Jeff came over and after telling me a way too personal story about a girl he knows, he made a good point. Maybe all the animosity we had in the past manifested into a different kind of tension when we became friends? It’s been a long time since i was close to any man that wasn’t straight, related to me, or someone I work with and while the wound of breaking up with Blaine is still pretty fresh, I can’t deny that I’m attracted to you. Because I am. I am attracted to you. That’s the first time I’m really saying it out loud and it kind of makes it real. I was in denial about it for a while but all the dancing and the conversation and the fancy suits, blurred the lines a bit. And I’m not asking for that attraction to be acted on or for you to feel obligated to do anything about it. I just wanted to put it out there. I really like having you as a friend and I hope me saying all that doesn’t change your mind about being my friend.”

 

Sebastian blinked a few times before remembered to breathe. He noticed Kurt getting figetity and realized that he hadn’t talked in a while. He tried to put his thoughts of the last few days into words but after a deep breath, it all came pouring out of him. “Kurt, that’s great! Honestly, I thought i was the only one who felt that tension and it’s weird. It’s weird because we barely know each other. It’s weird because the majority of us knowing each other is being at each other’s throats in high school. It’s weird because none of that is weird. I definitely am attracted to you too. Although, I think we shouldn’t act on it until you’re completely over Blaine because I also really like being your friend and I don’t want to risk losing you because I took advantage of you.”

 

Kurt didn’t think twice before lunging forward and kissing Sebastian, forgetting that they both were holding cups of hot coffee. The contents of both mugs quickly spilled on both of them and cause that ended the kiss before either could process it happened.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Ah!” 

 

“Well that’s one way to slow things down!” Sebastian jumped off the couch trying to cool the burn on his thighs. One look at Kurt and he say that he caught the spill in a much more sensitive area. “Shit! Let me grab you a change of pants and maybe go check that you aren’t burnt or anything. There’s aloe in the cabinet over the sink, if you need it!”

 

Kurt nodded, hoping that everything was ok with his crotch and that Sebastian attributed his red face to pain and not embarrassment from the kiss attack. Five minutes later, he was in fresh clothes and overwhelmingly relieved there was no burn or irritation from the hot coffee. “You know, after everything we just said, I didn’t imagine this would be how i first got into your pants.” Kurt joked as he made his way into the main room. But instead of Sebastian, he was met with the very amused face of a woman with chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and a dusting of freckles across her nose. She was tall, lanky, and if Kurt didn’t know any better, he’d think it was Sebastian in really good drag. “You’re not Seb.”

 

“Huh, usually only I can call him that and live.” The woman gave a smirk before extending her hand, “I’m Sebby’s sister, Serena. And you must be the infamous Kurt!”

 

“Infamous? Oh god, what has he told you?” Kurt laughed, shaking her hand. Sebastian was not kidding when he said he had a twin. 

 

“All good things.” She mused. “He’s in his room. I have a key so I was going to just sit here until he came out and surprise him, but now I think he may have heard us talking. So Kurt, tell me. Why are you in my brother’s pants?”

 

As she asked the question, Sebastian came out of his room to see the two of them talking, “Oh no. Don’t listen to anything she says, Kurt. All lies!”

 

“Hey, I’m the good twin. You’re the one getting hot guys in your pants when you should be getting ready to see your favorite sister.” Serena quipped.

 

“He…we didn’t...that’s not...we spilled coffee, Re Re. He’s wearing my pants. Shut up!” Sebastian went bright red. His sister had a way of saying a lot with just the lift of an eyebrow and it never ceased to fluster him.

 

“Relax, Sebby. I’m aware those aren’t Kurt’s pants since when you told me all about him you said he wears ‘impossibly tight pants that make his ass look amazing’ and those are normal amounts of tight.” She said, waving her perfectly manicured hand at the jeans Kurt had on.

 

“Yea, Sebby. These jeans only make my ass look sort of amazing.” Kurt said with a laugh and a spin.

 

“You’re gonna call me Sebby now, aren’t you?” Sebastian hated when his sister called him that in front of people. Almost as much as he hated when Jeff called him ‘Bassy’. 

 

Kurt simply winked at him with a coy smile. 

 

“So Kurt. Are you joining Seb and I for afternoon tea? I would really get to know more about you.” Serena tried to say innocently, but Sebastian knew she was up to something. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose. Sebastian said you guys don’t see each other very often.”

 

“Kurt, he and I talk or text almost every day. It’d be nice to hear about his life from a third party.” 

 

Sebastian shrugged, “You should come, if you’re not busy. Besides, she won’t take no for an answer.”

 

Serena stood and leaned in to Kurts personal space, “I’m very persistent.”

 

“Uh, ok then.” Kurt backed away from Serena a bit. 

 

They all grabbed their coats and headed to Serena’s rental car. She insisted on driving since she knew Sebastian hated it when she drove. Kurt very quickly saw why he hated with how she wove in and out of lanes and cursed at other drivers in one of the 3 languages she was fluent in. Serena was a puzzle to Kurt. Half the time he could see how she and Sebastian were twins and the other half of the time, it was like they were complete opposites. He realized that the more time he spent around Serena, the more he learned about Sebastian. She was very candid about their upbringing on the drive to the restaurant. 

 

“So our parents got divorced when we in high school. Our dad moved back to his hometown and started working for the state and mom stayed in France. Sebby basically idolizes our dad so he wanted to go to Ohio with him to go to the same school our dad went to. He was such a brat back then, but you know that. Anyways, mom and I stayed in France but I would visit whenever I could because even though the kid is a brat, I love him. And I wasn’t going to let my brother be alone without a support system in backwards Ohio. It was like one week before he left he told me that he ‘might’ be gay. I, of course, knew for a while but who am I to spoil his coming out. The guys at Dalton were nice though, so i wasn’t too worried. But Angsty McGee over here still made his own life a living hell.”

 

“Serena, he doesn’t need you to tell him I was an asshole in high school, he was there.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew once his sister started talking about something, you kind of just had to let her run out of energy.

 

“As I was saying,” Serena feigned annoyance, “For college I moved to the states to go to Columbia with the brat. Had to make sure he stayed focused and stopped getting in his own way. And I would like to think my presence is what mellowed him out.”

 

“Ha! Or maybe the pre-law course load I took on and the 4.0 GPA I had to maintain.”

 

“Oh, please. I was pre-med with a 4.0 and still had a social life. You went from sneaking into bars with a fake ID three times a week to sitting at home being lame. I bet you still only leave the house for class or to walk your dog.”

 

“Not true. I went to a party with Kurt last week.” Sebastian realized it wasn’t much of an argument, but he was embarrassed and felt the need to defend himself. They pulled over in front of little bistro called ‘Frenchie’. They all started to pile out of the car and headed inside to avoid the November winds.

 

“A party I practically had to beg you to go to. It was at my work.” Kurt chimed in. “And honestly, I’m not much better. I luck out that my job involves late nights and cast parties, otherwise I’d be in bed by 7 every night watching Wheel of Fortune with Peggy.”

 

“Who is Peggy?”

 

“Rena, I told you about her. Van’s sister.” Sebastian was exasperated. 

 

“Peggy Sue is my dog. It’s a funny story actually.” Kurt went on to tell Serena about how he left New York and his fiance for a dream job, adopting his puppy, and how he and Sebastian reconnected through their dogs; as they made their way to a table. The Maitre D seemed slightly annoyed when they said their two person reservation was now for three, but he was over it as soon as Serena slid him a weighty tip. “Basically, my depressed dog is the only reason Sebastian and I are friends.”

 

“First of all, your ex sounds like a real wad for basically telling you to pass up an amazing job. Seriously, Kurt, someone in this day and age getting a job straight out of college is like finding a unicorn.” Serena knew a little about Blaine from when Seb was video chatting with her during high school, but not enough detail to form an opinion until now. “Secondly, this is such a ‘meet/cute’ story! Like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. High school rivals reunite after many years with the aid of their dogs and then fall in love and get married.”

 

“Rena!” Sebastian was beet red at his sister’s insinuation. “Remember, we discussed boundaries. Excuse her Kurt, she never was one to censor herself.”

 

“So Serena,” Kurt was desperate to change the subject, especially since he and Sebastian hadn’t fully figured out what was happening between them, “Seb said you flew in from France. Are you in med school there or in the states?”

 

“Fine you two, keep your secrets.” Serena looked between the two boys before responding to Kurt’s question. “I actually go to Stanford, in California. I was just switching out my summery clothes for some warmer ones. It’s easier to fly home and look at the outfits than to call my mom and hope she ships the correct ones. It actually gets pretty cold in California, apparently. I’m just stopping here for a day on the way back. I was going to fly non-stop, but my twin senses told me that Sebby needed to see my amazing face in person.” 

 

As the tea went on, Kurt and Serena seemed to hit it off. They had a lot in common; fashion, old movies, and teasing Sebastian. Once, their pastries arrived, Serena and Kurt were adding each other on Facebook and following each other on Instagram. Sebastian, feeling very much like a third wheel, excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

“So what made you decide on Stanford over a school in Europe or on the east coast?” Kurt asked continuing their conversation.

 

Serena leaned in, “Look Kurt, while he’s gone I want to say one thing. It’s pretty obvious something is going on with you two. I’m not asking you to tell me what it is, but if you ever hurt my brother, in any way, I will make you regret it. I know every major artery in the human body and I am the child of of the highest ranked attorneys in the country. I will make it look like an accident! You get me?”

 

Kurt nervously swallowed, for someone so friendly, she could be very terrifying. “I understand. But right now, we’re just friends...I think…”

 

Before Serena could respond, Sebastian returned to the table, “So, what did I miss?”

 

“We were just talking about your ugly shirt,” Serena winked at Kurt, to signal that the previous thing was not to be discussed.

 

Sebastian looked down at his grey polo, “I like this shirt…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst and I hate when authors list off excuses to why they post late. So I'm just gonna say, a lot has gone down, but I will post a short update of what I have so far and there will be a 3rd chapter to this part of the story.

The three of them made their way into Sebastian’s apartment and Serena excused herself to the guest room to put her things away. Kurt waited until the door was closed before saying anything, “She’s seems to like me.” Kurt knew it shouldn’t matter to him what the girl thought, but it did.

“She does,” Sebastian reassured, “if she didn’t, she’d tell you. One thing about Serena is she always speaks her mind. No matter how blunt or inappropriate it is, she will tell you exactly what she’s thinking. But that’s her charm. Even if what she says is critical, you know it’s genuine and she never plays games or tricks you. I tried to be like that, but I always just sounded like an asshole.”

“Yea, I remember.” Kurt smirked. Serena scared him a little with her sisterly threat, but he knew it was from a good place and if Finn was still alive, he probably would have said the same thing to Sebastian.

Serena walked back out. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants and oversized sweater. “Are you guys talking about me still, or can I come out here?” She said with a laugh.

“Just about how you’re charming and Seb is an asshole.” Kurt teased as Serena sat herself on the couch next to them. “So I know your Dad is a State Attorney, but what about your mom?”

“Depends on what decade you're referring to.” Sebastian shrugged.

“What he means to say is, when she was younger, she went to school for design and spent her 20s designing furniture for an interior design firm. After we were born, she wanted more free time, so she started teaching English and Art at a community center. When she divorced my dad, she needed something more substantial, so she use some of the settlement to start a line of home decor items and opened her own shop. But now that we are all grown up and moved out, she decided she missed raising children so she sold the shop and turned our grandparents’ old farmhouse and land into a Montessori School.” Serena sent a glare at Sebastian.

“What _she_ means to say is, that our mother is fickle and although we love her dearly, it drives all of us a little crazy.” Sebastian said glaring right back.

“Ok,” Kurt felt uncomfortable, obviously stepping into a very sensitive subject in their family. “I’m gonna go ahead and assume thats a ‘no-go’ topic…”

“Really Seb, you of all people are going to get on Mom’s case about being fickle?” Serena crossed her arms, daring him to retaliate.

“I was a 16 year old kid, not a full grown adult with kids.” He challenged back.

There was a heavy pause and then both of the Smythe children stated yelling at each other in French, only stopping when they heard the front door quickly close.

“Great, we scared off your boyfriend!” Serena threw her arms up. “I’ll go get him.”

“No, he’s probably going next door where the dogs are, so I’ll go.” Sebastian was halfway to the door before turning back and adding , “And he’s not my boyfriend!”

Kurt was safely inside Brynn’s apartment before Sebastian got to the hallway. He knocked on Brynn’s door and waited for it to open. When it did, Brynn only allowed a small sliver of an opening. “Hello, Mr. Smythe. How may I help you?” She was very stern.

Sebastian was taken aback by the teen’s tone. “Is Kurt in there?”

“Are you still fighting with your sister?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No, and we both feel like complete tools for doing so in front of Kurt. And if he can hear me in there, let me just say I’m very sorry to drag you into my family’s drama.”

Brynn opened the door wide enough for Sebastian to slip inside, but so the pets wouldn’t escape. Kurt was sitting on the couch petting Peggy Sue with one hand and allowing Van Gogh to play tug of war with a toy rope with the other hand.

“Kurt, I-”

Kurt held the hand petting Peggy up to stop Sebastian from talking. “Seb, I know siblings fight. Hell, Finn and I used to scream at each other until we went hoarse. I even know that even though we love our parents, sometimes they make decisions that drive up a little crazy. Do you know how much plaid Burt Hummel owns? But the reason I walked out was because, while I may not be fluent, I know French pretty well and I know the ammo Serena had against you and you against her.”

“You understood that?”

“After the talk we had before she showed up and the last couple months of friendship, I almost forgot the type of person you used to be. And it really hurts to be reminded of that. It’s hard to hear about how angry and spiteful you were. I know a lot of who you were was bravado, but if your own sister, the person who knows you the best, can just so easily list-off discretions and sins and you retaliate like that, then how can I be really sure that THAT isn’t who you are and this Sebastian is just a facade?”

“Kurt, I am not that guy anymore. I just can’t be.” Sebastian kneeled in front of Kurt, taking his face in his hands, “Being that arrogant prick who never cared about anyone or anything, made me feel soulless. It aged me, inside and out. I was 18 with frownlines and a stomach ulcer when I went off to college. I am trying so hard to be a better person. I can’t promise there wont be times I’m a complete asshole, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to not be. I don’t want you to be afraid to keep me in your life now because of everything I did then. You’re kind of my best friend, Kurt and I care about you so much. I don’t want to lose you.”

Kurt stayed silent. The dogs sensed their humans were upset and snuggled in closer.

“Kurt, I’m really sorry about what Serena said. She’s very protective of our mother and when she goes into protective mode, she goes for the jugular. She never should have brought up Dave Karofsky like that. And I never should have said what I did about her. You can be mad at me and even take back what you said to me earlier, but please don’t stop being my friend.”

“She she really have-”

“That’s not my story to tell,” Sebastian said while standing up, “but maybe we should tell her that you understand french.”

“Yea. Are you sure its ok, I had the dogs all over me.” Kurt also stood.

Brynn took that moment to remind the boys that she was still in the room. “I have a lint roller!”

The boys startled at her sudden interruption. “Holy shit, I forgot she was right there.”

“It’s all good, Mr. S. Besides it was easier than trying to eavesdrop from the other room.” She shrugged before heading into the bathroom for the lint roller.

“The innocents of youth.” Kurt said as the teen walked away. The tension in the room was completely dissipated.

“Innocent? You should hear the things that girl asks me about us when you’re not around. She really dials it back around you.” Sebastian laughed. “She asked if gay sex in real life is anything like gay sex in fan fiction...How do you answer that?”

“I hope you didn’t answer that.”

“Worse, I said it depends on the fan fiction and the couple. I figured it was the least detailed I could be without scarring my mind or a teenage girl’s mind.”

Brynn returned with the lint roller and Kurt got the dog fur off of himself. He knew he had to face Serena soon and knowing what he overheard the twins yelling about, he wasn’t sure how she’d react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) For those wondering, Serena basically said the Sebastian was at fault for Karaofsky's attempt. Which is NEVER ok to say to a person! And that is why Sebastian called out Serena with her biggest "sin". What do you think Serena's secret was?  
> 2) The REAL Van Gogh and Peggy Sue puppies have long since been adopted by one family and I wish I could find out who it was to see how they are doing.  
> 3) If you've ever seen the show Raven's House, theres a girl on it called Tess. That's basically how I envision Brynn.


	3. Serena's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst! see the end notes for a long winded spiel

When the boys walked back into Sebastian’s apartment, Serena was on her feet, “Kurt I am so sorry we raised our voices like that in front of you. It wasn’t polite and we were raised better than that!”

Kurt nervously shifted his weight on his feet, “It’s okay, really. But I should tell you something first.” He took a deep breath, “I understand French. Not perfectly, but well enough. And you don’t need to explain anything to me, but I feel it is important that you know I did understand what you guys were saying.”

Serena’s face went pale at Kurt’s confession. “You understood that.”

Kurt nodded.

“Oh.” Serena sat back down. “Look Kurt, it’s not as intense as we made it seem in our fi-”

“Serena, you really don’t have to tell me anything. It’s ok”

“No, I want to. You’re important to my brother and he’s important to me.” She pat at the couch cushion next to her. Sebastian went to make tea as the two talked. “When we were 14, Seb and I were kind of a handful. We snuck out a lot, went to a ton of parties, smoked weed in our grandma’s barn. But while our parents were getting divorced, we became much worse. Sebastian would sneak off to clubs and I would sneak off to boy’s houses. One night Seb came with me to this house party with a bunch of guys. They were grabbing at him saying he was ‘pretty like a girl’ and saying these lewd things they were going to do to him. So to protect my brother, I said they should take me instead. I was such a mess of booze and coke at the time, that I wasn’t thinking properly. Seb got annoyed with me and left. I let those guys do what they wanted to me. I ended up getting pregnant that night. My dad was so livid and refused to speak to me until I ‘took care of it’. My mother was much more nurturing and told me that it was my decision. Ultimately, I knew I was a 16 year old girl with no sense of self-worth and i really should not be a mother. She took me to a clinic and helped nurse me back to health.”

Kurt looked at Serena, afraid to move or say anything as he saw this girl who seemed to exude confidence, break down infront of him.

“I think the way my dad reacted to the situation and the way my mother took care of me, caused a rift in their already shattered marriage. So as soon as the papers were signed, my dad was on a plane to Ohio. We still barely get along.” Serena paused to collect herself, “For a long time, I blamed Sebastian. He followed me to the party, he left me at the party, he was the only person I told about the pregnancy, he never once helped to comfort me during the hardest thing I’ve ever done...but now I realize that wasn’t very fair of me. Seb was a kid going through a struggle I would never understand and was met with a very scary scenario of what men are like in the ‘real world’. He left because he needed to spend time with me and I made it seem like all I wanted was to mess around with strange men. I confided in him about getting knocked up and he was only a kid who was scared for his sister, so he went to his parents for help. He dropped tis bombshell about being gay and I never even bothered to ask how he felt, I only whined about my own problems. I don’t blame him for following my dad to Ohio. I was a shitty sister. That’s why I tried to be a good one for the rest of our teenage years and college. He’s my twin. How could I ever have been so selfish?”

“Rena, you were never selfish.” Sebastian had entered the room with the tray of tea as Serena finished her story. “Holy shit, what you went through, was a nightmare. You stopped a group of guys from assaulting your brother only to be gangraped and end up pregnant. Then you dealt with the psychological horror of an abortion...Don’t ever think that you didn’t deserve the time to worry about yourself. I was scared for you, for myself, for our family. I shut everyone out. The only reason I followed dad to Ohio was to start over. Dalton allowed me to escape from every negative thing I ever put on myself. Don’t blame yourself for me leaving. Ever.”

Kurt watched as the two embraced. He quietly stood and cleared his throat. “I think you two need a little family time. It really was wonderful to meet you, Serena, and thank you for trusting me with your story. I know it probably wasn’t easy. And Sebastian, thank you for being who you are today. And I still mean everything I said before. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Kurt grabbed his coat and went next door to pick up Peggy. As he drove home, some holiday station playing in the background, he thought about the Smythe family. And how everything he learns about them, makes the Sebastian he knew in high school so much more complex. He was a villain, he was a just another gay teen struggling with his identity in a less than perfect situation. Kurt also thought of how easily he could have been exactly like Sebastian if it weren’t for how supportive and loving Burt and Elizabeth, while she was living, were as parents.

Meanwhile, back in Sebastian's apartment, Serena looks at her brother questioningly.

“What, Rena?”

“Nothing. I just thought maybe you should have ran after your boyfriend to give him a goodbye kiss.” She teased, lightening the mood.

“For god’s sakes, he’s not my boyfriend!” Sebastian stormed off towards his room.

Serena laughed to herself, picking up the abandoned tea tray to put in the kitchen, “Yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know it is super short and you waited almost 6 months. I really struggled with not only the desire to write ANYTHING, but also with how I wanted to go about this topic. I still feel like i rushed it and i know that you readers deserve better  
> 2) I don't know if I'm going to post the FINAL part of this series any time soon. I want to make it just one long chapter, and there is still a lot of ground to cover. JUST KNOW that it will be over a span of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years  
> 3) Depression is super real and I know its effecting my abilities to update any stories, BUT that being said....one of my previously abandoned fics is making a comeback! can you guess which on? I still wont guarantee a specific schedule but I will do my best to be more consistent and timely  
> 4) I really do appreciate anyone who stuck around with this series, I love you all and it means the world to me! It's hard being a human, but i love my little digital life!

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna try and keep up with this story because I do love it. I love Kurtbastian, I love corgis, and I love stories about gay love and corgis! I can't promise a consistent post day, but I will try for once a week, or at worst, once every 10 days.


End file.
